Aniversario
by Mercyredhead
Summary: El despistado Emmett olvida su aniversario. Rosalie decide castigarlo. Pero Emmett no se rinde tan facilmente. ¿Que hará para obtener el perdón? -Vampiros-
1. Mala Memoria

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mia.**_

* * *

Era una tranquila noche en la casa de los Cullen. Edward tocaba el piano, Carlisle leía un libro, Esme limpiaba algunos muebles, Alice y Jasper estaban de caza, Emmett veía un partido de Football y Rosalie… bueno ella hacia nada….

**23:50**

-GOOOOOOOOOOOOOOL

-¡Emmett cállate!- Gritó Edward desde su piano

-¡Perdón!, ya sabes como me pongo cuando veo algún partido

-Si, todos lo sabemos, y es mejor que tu equipo no pierda- Habló Esme bajando las escaleras

-¡La mesa se coloco frente mío para ser pateada… no fue mi culpa!

-Era mi mesa Favorita - Esme miro a Emmett con los ojos entrecerrados

- Lo Siento Esme- Dijo Emmett avergonzado - ¿Me perdonas?

-Ya estas Perdonado, no te preocupes- Esme le dio una cálida sonrisa a Emmett, este le dio un gran abrazo de Oso.

**23:55**

**Mientras tanto en el bosque…**

-Ese venado estaba delicioso- Alice llego junto a Jasper tan danzarina como siempre

-¿Ya terminaste?- Jasper miro a Alice con sorpresa

-¿Acaso no…– Alice quedo a la mitad de la frase

Jasper Espero unos segundos y preguntó - ¿Qué Viste?-

Alice toma la mano de Jasper y sale corriendo – ¡Si no te apuras el fin del mundo habrá llegado antes de tiempo!-

**23:57**

**[Casa Cullen]**

-Él ya no se acordó- Edward comentaba sobre los pensamientos de Rosalie sin parar de tocar

-¿De que hablas?- Emmett miro a Edward

_-"No le digas"- _pensó Rose solo para que Ed la escuchara

-De que se viene tu fin, Emmett- Ed miro a Emmett con lastima fingida

-¿a?

**23:58 **

-y esto empeora- a la fracción de segundo Edward esquiva un cojín que provenía desde Rose- ¡Olvidas que te escucho!

-T_e detesto _- Rosalie pensó mientras posaba su mirada fulminadora sobre Ed.

-yo también te quiero hermanita- Dijo Edward con su mejor cara.

**23:59**

-Emmett lo siento, te extrañare hermano- Edward seguía con sus palabras de lastima hacia Emmett.

-Edward, ¿porque no hablas claro? De verdad que no estoy entendiendo lo que hablas- dijo Emmett mientras se rascaba la cabeza.

-Te quedan 40 Segundos…. 39, 38, 37-

-_ya no se acordó, es un idiota_-  
- Lo sé- Respondió Edward para los pensamientos de Rosalie

_-no te hablo a ti-_

-¿y quien te dijo que te respondía?- Rosalie le saco la lengua

-Chicos paren de discutir, Emmett, ¿de verdad no sabes de lo que te habla Edward?- Esta ves la que habló fue Esme

-no… ¿porque ahí algo que no sepa?

-o que no recuerdes- Edward dijo mirando hacia un costado, haciéndose el loco.

**00:00**

PÁM! (n/a: ni idea como hacer el sonido de una puerta… cualquier sugerencia es bienvenida)

Emmett caminó hacia las escaleras y luego preguntó - ¿Por qué Rosalie anda golpeando puertas?-

-No me digan que llegamos tarde- Alice dijo mientras abría la puerta brutalmente.

- emm… si- Edward ya se había parado del piano y caminado junto a Emmett. Alice le pegó a este último en la nuca.

-Auch!... ¿y eso por qué fue?- Emmett se quejaba del golpe en la cabeza que le dio Alice

-Idiota… ¿no te acuerdas que día es hoy? Digo… ¿ayer?- Alice puso su postura de enfado

-deja pensar- Emmett se puso la mano en la barbilla unos instantes y luego abrió los ojos como platos - no me digan que ayer fue… ¡DEMONIOS!, se me fue por completo ¿Cómo pude olvidar nuestro aniversario?... de seguro me quiere matar ¿Qué hago ahora?

-am… puedes partir por ir a disculparte, ¿No crees?-

-¡Cierto!... Gracias Alice- Emmett le agarra la cara y le da un beso en la mejilla…. Al medio segundo ya estaba arriba tocando la puerta de su habitación- Rose, mi amor, de verdad que lo siento. Por favor ábreme!

-Emmett, con un simple golpe derribas la puerta ¿y me pides que la abra?- Rose usaba un todo de voz muy irritado

-es que quería sonar mas humano… pero no es el punto-Emmett de un tirón abrió la puerta- por favor perdóname, ya sabes que soy malo con esto de las fechas-

-y también un idiota- Respondió su esposa mientras Emmett trataba de acercarse

-¡No te acerques! – Ella puso su mano para que el no se acercara mas- ¿Cómo no comprendiste todas las indirectas que te tiro Edward?

-es que… mi mente volaba por otros lugares… ya sabes

-y yo que te tenía un regalo…-

- ¿Si?-

-¡SI!- Ella le tiro una caja mediana

-¡El Traje de Gatubela! Hot- Dijo Emmett mirando a Rose con cara de pervertido

-pero por imbécil solo lo veras en esa caja, y no me tocaras en un buen tiempo, ¿me escuchaste?… ¡ahora sal de mi vista!- Rosalie le apunto la puerta de salida con la mano-

-Pe… pero Rose…-

-¡nada de peros!, sal ahora o te tiro la TV- Ella se acercó a la televisión y la agarro

-no te atreverías- Emmett retrocedió un par de pasos

-¿A no?- ahora Rose sostenía la TV en el Aire, al Segundo después en aparato volaba por la habitación, destino: la cabeza de Emmett

-¡AYUUUDAAA!-

-Te lo Advertí Emmett Cullen- gritó Rosalie desde la habitación, luego se sentó a los pies de la cama

-Rose, ahora tendremos que comprarte otra televisión- Esme, que vio todo el show de la Tele Voladora, se encontraba apoyada en el marco de la puerta.

-Culpa a Emmett de esta situación, si el no fuera tan cabezota hubiésemos evitado todo este lío, y si me disculpas, quiero estar sola- Rosalie se tendió en su cama esperando a que Esme se retirara

-Esta bien hija- Esme Disponía a irse

-Cierra la puerta por favor

**Mientras tanto en el piso de abajo…**

-Jasper, ¿porque no me ayudaste? -Emmett se sentó en el sillón- Pudiste haber tranquilizado a Rose- La frustración se podía escuchar en su voz

-lo siento… pero tienes que reconocer que esa televisión voladora estuvo muy chistosa-

-seeh!... ¡fue lo mejor de toda la tarde!- Edward decía mientras chocaba los puños con Jasper

- ¿chistosa? ¿¡CHISTOSA! ¡Fue lo peor! Y además Dolió… ¿Por qué me pasa esto a mi? Debería comprarme un calendario y remarcar ese día- Puso los codos en las rodillas, y su cara entre sus manos.

-Si, y después podrías pensar en las cosas que vas a hacer para que nuestra querida hermanita te perdone-

-¿Todavía está enojada?- pregunto Emmett con un poco de curiosidad levantando la cabeza

-La emoción emanada no es precisamente Felicidad-

-Ni sus pensamientos tampoco son muy felices-

-¿Esta pensando en arrancarme la cabeza?-

-eeeeh… no exactamente-

-Explícate-

-Ella… ella esta pensando en castrarte- Después de decir estas palabras Edward y Jasper explotaron de la risa

-¡Maldición!- Emmett se paro de golpe – Tengo que pensar en algo, algo que le guste de verdad… ¿Qué puede ser?-

-Podrías cantarle un mariachi debajo de su ventana- Dijo Jasper

-Si claro, como si le gustara la música mexicana-

-Tienes razón, ¿Y que tal unas flores con chocolate?-

-Jasper, piensa, Ninguno de nosotros come chocolate ni nada humano ¬¬-

-Pero lo de las flores esta bueno-

-Emmett, mejor anda donde Alice y pídele que te ayude, seguro que lo hará de buena gana- dijo Edward

.................................................

-No, no y no-

-Pero Alice, ¿Por qué no?- Emmett la seguía a donde sea que estuviera caminando

-Por que te metiste en esto solo, y solo vas a salir- Alice se volteo a verlo para responderle mientras agitaba los brazos.

-Pero solamente te estoy pidiendo ideas, nada mas, de lo demás me encargo yo, por favor di que si… ¿Si?- El grandote puso una cara tan tierna que para Alice fue imposible negarse

-Esta bien, pero con una condición- Alice dijo mientras levantaba el dedo índice

-¿Cuál?- Alice empezó a reír -Enana, no me asustes-

-Que seas mi muñeca personal, y por un mes entero me acompañes a todas mis compras-

-¿¡QUE!- Emmett grito mientras abría los ojos como dos paraguas. Se podía escuchar la risa descontrolada de Edward y Jasper.

-Eso, que juguemos a "Barbie Emmett", y que vallas conmigo de compras por un mes enterito- Alice sonreía con satisfacción y malicia –Lo tomas o lo dejas, tu decides-

-Esto es injusto ¿acaso no te basta con estar haciéndole un graaaaaan favor a tu hermano?- Alice tomo aire para responder pero Emmett la interrumpió- OK, no respondas- pasó menos de un minuto, Emmett suspiro, frunció el ceño y dijo- Lo Tomo-

* * *

Hi!...  
Hoy ando con una nueva historia... se me ocurrio y la empecé hace un monton de tiempo pero recien ahora decidí subirla (:  
Espero que les guste (:

Besos


	2. Siguiendo una loca idea

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. La historia es mia.**_

* * *

**Emmett****'s POV**

-Lo tomo- ¿¡En que diantres estaba pensando cuando dije eso!

-¡Biiiieeen!- Chilló Alice tan fuerte que tuve que taparme los oídos – Edward, dile a Bella que quedará libre por un mes-

Demonios, todo por una fecha, si tuviera mejor memoria no estaría pasando por todo esto. ¿Hay algo peor que ser Barbie humana (o humano) de Alice? Creo que no. Espero que se le ocurra algo rápido, sus planes siempre funcionan a la perfección.

-aah, Emmett, la idea de cantarle el mariachi a Rose no esta tan mal, eso va a ayudar- ¿¡QUE! ¿Cantarle un mariachi? Con la voz que me gasto

-¿Enserio?-

-¿Dudas de mi poder?- Dijo Alice mientras indicaba su sien

-OK no… ¿Me recomiendas alguna canción?-

-¿Acaso me ves cara de escuchar rancheras? Hombre, para eso está Youtube- Alice me indico la computadora

-Muy bien, pero me ayudas a buscar-

Con todo este asunto se nos paso la hora volando y no nos dimos cuenta cuando ya era hora de ir al instituto, menos mal que somos vampiros. Al volver pensaba buscar esa canción de mariachi (por Dios, todavía no me convenzo de esa idea). Para variar, Rosalie no me dejo subirme a su auto y tuve que irme solito en mi jeep ¿Triste no? Pero bueno.

-¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett! ¡Emmett!- ay no, aquí viene la endemoniada de mi hermana con alguna loca idea

-Alice- ¡Que alguien me salve!

-Tengo todo listo-

-¿Listo que?- dije después de cerrar mi casillero

-Lo del mariachi tonto- dijo al instante que me pegaba en la nuca… ¿¡PORQUE SIEMPRE LAS MUJERES DE MI FAMILIA ME PEGAN! Soy un maltratado.

-no era necesario el golpe- dije mientras me sobaba la cabeza

-Llamé a "Mariachis a Domicilio"- creo que ignoró mi comentario… ¿no? –y ellos me ayudaron a elegir una canción, toma- dijo entregándome un papel -apréndete esto para mañana y en la casa te espera tu traje-

-¿Mi que?- ¿Escuché bien? ¿Dijo traje?

_-'¿Mi que?_'- dijo tratando de imitar mi tono de voz… ¿Se estaba burlando de mi?- y después te andas quejando de porque te pego…- si, se estaba burlando de mi -¿Pensabas usar jeans y una polera?

_-_eeh, si-

-Tan desordenado que eres Emmett- dijo levantando sus brazos al aire –Vas a usar traje porque así te verás mejor… ¿Entiendes?- ¿Me creía tonto? No soy lento, ni menos tonto.

-claro que entiendo… entonces, ¿para cuando es la canción?-

-Para mañana al medio día-

-¿medio día?-

-acabo de decir que si

-Pero esa es la hora de almuerzo

-ya ¿y?

-no esperas que cante al frente de todos los alumnos de Forks-

-Emmett, tienes mucho que aprender- dijo Alice mientras me daba unos golpecitos en la espalda –Eso lo hará mas especial, así Rosalie podrá ver que eres capas de todo por ella-

-Alice, me enorgullezco de ser tu hermano- al segundo le estaba dando un abrazo de oso a mi querida hermana

-si fuera humana me estaría ahogando en estos momentos-

-Oh lo siento- la dejé en el suelo, ella estiro un poco su polera y luego habló

-muy bien, mañana vamos a llegar un poco mas temprano, vas a ensayar con los músicos y a la hora de almuerzo vas a deleitar a Rose con esa hermosa canción-

-¿y como voy a practicar en casa? Rosalie va a escucharme-

-ah, pero Alice Cullen lo tiene todo solucionado, esta tarde Rose y yo iremos a Port Angeles a hacer unas compras y tendrás tiempo suficiente para poder practicar-

-Hermana, eres una genio- en eso tocaron timbre para la siguiente clase

-Nos vemos al almuerzo- Alice me dio una sonrisa y se fue. La próxima clase seria algo… serio.

**Rosalie****'s POV**

Muy bien, esta clase seria algo insoportable, de seguro Emmett estará suplicando para que lo perdone, pero no, Rosalie Hale no perdona tan fácil, y menos si la razón de mi enfado es la fecha de nuestro aniversario. Pero esa cara de perrito que pone es tan tierna, que es imposible decir que no… ¡Concéntrate!, simplemente no lo mires, por muy sexy que se vea con esa polera que se puso hoy que hace que se le marquen sus espectorales y que combina con esos ojos dorados y ese trasero que tiene… ¡YA! Para, así no conseguirás mucho, enfócate en otra cosa… demonios, aquí viene, no te gires, no te gires, no te gires. Bien, ahora no lo mires, tan solo es una hora y media, es poco tiempo… ya paso un minuto, vamos bien… ¿¡Esa chica esta coqueteando con MI Emmett! ¿¡Y ÉL LE RESPONDE! O no, estas me las vas a pagar Emmett Cullen, y me las pagaras caro.

-Buenos días chicos- Odio Historia, aparte que este viejo habla leeento, y me da sueño. Estos son los momentos donde extraño a Emmett, el siempre con su sentido del humor._ Mujer, deja de pensar en él. _Bien, ¿ahora que hacemos? Si fuera humana de seguro estaría durmiendo… podría divertirme con ese chico que siempre me mira, que de echo ahora me esta mirando… Pobre chico, si se sonroja cuando le guiño el ojo, ¿Qué pasara si…? Mejor no… ¿y si…? No no…

-Rose-Susurró Emmett interrumpiendo mis divagaciones –Rose- Vamos Rosalie, no le contestes – Rosalie- piensa en otra cosa –Rose-

-¿¡QUE QUIERES!

-Señorita Cullen, ¿Tiene algo que agregar a la clase?- UPS! Creo que hable muy fuerte

-eh, no- Maldito de Emmett

-Entonces guarde Silencio por favor- arg!

-Rose- Susurró Emmett otra vez

-¿Que?- Dije susurrando también pero con un tono molesto. Emmett me indica con el pulgar hacia atrás. ¡Que bien, más cartitas a la colección! (por favor nótese mi ironía) y esta es de… del niño sonrojado… leamos...  
_  
Desde el primer instante en que te ví  
me flechaste...  
Hasta llevo contados los dias  
¿Sabias que mañana se cumplen tres años desde que llegaste a Forks?_

-Al menos existe alguien que se acuerda de las fechas-

-¿Qué decía Señorita Cullen?- ¿Acaso este señor tiene oído vampírico?

-Es que ¿Como es posible que alguien se aprenda todas esas fechas? ahí personas que no se acuerdan ni de su cumpleaños… o aniversario- sí, lo último fue una indirecta directa

-Bueno, eso se consigue…- ¡y al fin sonó ese timbre de salida!

Recogí mis libros y me dispuse a salir para ir a mi casillero, ahora venia el almuerzo (Diantres, otra hora más de lucha interna). Al menos después no tenía más clases con Emmett, así seria más fácil.

Entré al comedor y ya estaban sentados Edward, Bella, Alice, Emmett y Jasper. Compré una barrita de cereal y una bebida, aunque no las fuera a consumir, y luego me fui a sentar a la silla que por desgracia estaba al lado de Emmett, ¿No podían dejarme otro lugar?

-Entonces al anochecer vamos- dijo Jasper

-¿A dónde van?- Pregunté con curiosidad

-Alice, Jasper y yo vamos a cazar- Respondió Emmett -¿Quieres ir con nosotros?-

-No Gracias- no me tincaba ir de caza con Emmett, la última vez que fuimos juntos no pasó nada limpio, ya sabes, _'limpio'_ –Tengo… otras cosas que hacer-

-¿Y que es eso que tienes que hacer?- arg! Maldito… Si Edward, te digo a ti

-Pues…eeh… cambiarle los amortiguadores a mi precioso-

-¿No lo hiciste el mes pasado?- Preguntó Jasper… ¿desde cuando les importa lo que hacia o deshacía?

-Pues quizá que cochinadas hizo con Emmett allí dentro- ¡Gracias Bella!

-Eeew! No quiero saber- Dijo Alice con una mueca de asco en la cara –Mejor cambiemos el tema- ¡Por favor! –Rosalie, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Port Angeles después de la escuela?-

-De todas maneras-

**Bella's POV**

-¿Y que es eso que tienes que hacer?- Como que Edward está muy preguntón

-Pues… eeh… cambiarle los amortiguadores a mi precioso- Pobre Rose, no sabe ni que inventar para que le dejen de preguntar

-¿No lo hiciste el mes pasado?-

-Pues quizá que cochinadas hizo con Emmett allí dentro- Mejor la ayudaba… aunque… ¿Qué abran hecho en ese auto? Eeew!

-Eeew! No quiero saber- dijo Alice con una cara muy chistosa…- Mejor cambiemos el tema… Rosalie, ¿Quieres venir conmigo a Port Angeles después de la escuela?-

-De todas maneras- Que no me incluya, que no me incluya, que no me incluya

-Bella…-

-¡NOOOO!- le dije antes que terminara la frase

-Pero Bella, te hace falta ropa-

-¿¡Bromeas! ¡La semana pasada me compraste un guardarropa entero!-

-No exageres, solo fueron 30 poleras y 20 pantalones-

-Vivo con menos de eso-

-Vamos Bella, sabes que Alice igual te comprará algo vallas o no- Ahora fue Rosalie la que habló… y bueno, tenía un poco de razón

-Muy bien, pero ni pienses que me probaré algo-

-Sii!- Gritó Alice –Hoy será día de chicas-

* * *

Hi Again!  
Espero que les alla gustado el segundo cap.  
prometo que se pone mejor... xD  
Muchas gracias a todas las que dejaron review y a las que agregaron a historias favoritas :D  
Me hacen muy feliz...

Besos


	3. Compras que nunca fueron compras

**__****Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a S. Meyer. Solamente la historia es mia.**

**

* * *

**

Alice POV

Espero que Emmett sepa aprovechar esta oportunidad de reconciliación y que el año siguiente se compre un calendario… uno digital que todos los días diga la fecha en voz alta.

-Siempre me eh preguntado donde guardas toda esa ropa que compras Alice- dijo Bella

-Te sorprenderías del tamaño de su guardarropas… es más grande que su habitación- Respondió mi querida hermana desde el volante.

-Rosalie, no seas exagerada… no es tan grande-

-Deja que Bella lo vea y lo juzgue por si misma… haber que dice-

-No sé que tanto hablas si el tuyo es igual al mío… aparte que Bella siempre lo exagera todo-

-Hey!, yo no lo exagero todo… tú eres la que siempre minimiza las cosas-

-ya ya, mejor cambiemos el tema… Hoy tenemos descuento en las carteras Louis Vuitton-

-Oh… vi un vestido Valentino que me encantó- dijo Emocionada Rose

-Ya empezaron- dijo una Bella aburrida

-ay bella no seas así… ¿Acaso no te gustaron tus jeans DKNY?-

-Bueno, estaban lindos-

-¿Ves?-

-Pero no me gusta que gastes tanto en mí ni tampoco me gustan las compras semanales-

-Pero Bella, a nosotros no nos importa… total todo lo sacamos de la cuenta de Edward-

-¿Qué?- gritó Bella

-No grites… y si, Edward nos dio paso libre a su cuenta si se trata de compras para ti, así que piensa que Edward te lo regala y no yo-

-Yo debería cuidar el bolsillo de mi futuro esposo y ustedes me hacen gastar- lo único que le falta decir es que somos desconsideradas- ¡Son unas desconsideradas! – Ok, no por nada me dicen vidente

-Oye Rose, ¿Tú piensas que somos desconsideradas?-

-¿Rose?- Preguntó Bella

-En estos momentos deseo tener el poder de Edward-

-Si, también yo-

-Creo que tenemos un agudo caso de ¡DESCONECCION!- Grité lo último en el oído de Rose

-Alice, ¿Por qué gritas en mi oído?-

-¡NO ESTABAS PESCANDO NUESTRA CONVERSACION!-

-Lo siento, estaba distraída-

-Si, ya notamos eso-

-¿Qué decían?-

-nada...-

-Llegamos- dijo Rosalie estacionando el BMW afuera del centro comercial

-Muy chicas- comencé- espero que sus billeteras estén preparadas, porque posiblemente, hoy queden sin vida-

-Alice, eso sonó como un tráiler de película de terror- dijo Bella con una cara de horror

Recorrimos algunas tiendas, no había nada nuevo que comprar, todavía no salía la nueva temporada y ya había comprado todo lo que me gustaba, así que solo fui por esas carteras Louis Vuitton.

-¿Cómo es que Alice solo lleva un par de bolsas?- preguntó Bella en un fallido intento de que yo no escuchara

-Raro ¿no?- respondió mi hermana – Hey Alice…

-Sí, lo sé… es que no había nada que llamara mi atención-

-¿Entonces para que nos trajiste si no había nada nuevo?-

-¿Y cómo quieres que sepa si había algo nuevo o no?-

-¿Es necesario que responda eso?-

-Ok, no-

-Entonces vamos a casa, estoy cansada- dijo Bella

-Pero si llevamos solo una hora y media- me quejé

-¿Y que mas quieres comprar?-

-Podemos ir al lago y dar un paseo en bote- Rose y Bella enarcaron una ceja- será divertido, aparte hay patos y cisnes-

-¿Y que tiene? – Preguntó Rose –Ni que te los fueras a comer… Vámonos ya-

-Bueno, si quieres oír todo el día a Emmett rogando tu perdón-

-¿Eso hará?

-Sí- Mentí

-Entonces vamos al lago- decidió Rose mientras se adelantaba

-Tengo tarea que hacer, por favor no demoremos- dijo Bella

-Juro que te ayudaré, pero ahora debes ayudar a Emmett-

-¿Emmett? No entiendo nada-

-Luego te explico-

**Emmett POV**

Uff, esta canción me esta hartando… Edward a cada momento me dice "te subiste" "te bajaste" ¿Me bajé de qué?

-De tono- Dijo Ed

-Hubieses dicho eso antes-

-Mejor sigue practicando-

-¿En qué parte iba?-

-La mujer que sea celosa-

-ah ya ya… (8) _la mujer que sea celosa, dale pronto su destino, que se quede con su oso (8)_-

-"como el oso"... no "con su oso"-

-Pero suena mejor "con su oso"-

-mmm… NO-

-Amargado-

-No soy amargado-

-Si lo eres-

-Mejor sigue cantando Emmett-

-Ponme el video de nuevo por favor-

-Esta bien- y Empezó la música

-_Eres alta y delgadita, tu hermosura me provoca, mira que…_-

-¡Callen al gato!-

-¡Jasper, no interrumpas!- le grité

-Lo siento-

-Y no canto como gato- ¿o sí?

-Como gato no… como gato mojado si-

-JA JA que gracioso- le dije irónicamente

-No, si en verdad cantas bien… solo que se escucha mal-

-Jasper, ándate-

-Pero Emmett…-

-Has herido mi ego-

-Chicos… escucho un auto- informó Edward

-Debe ser mi Rosie-

-Ok… ¡todos a sus puestos!-

-Eh… Edward…-

-¡APURENSE!... Jasper, cierra youtube y borra el historial, Emmett, anda a ver televisión… ¡YA LLEGAN!- Edward corrió al segundo piso

-Ya se le fueron los enanitos al bosque- le comenté a Jasper

-Definitivamente-  
-¡NO ESCUCHO MOVER SUS TRASEROS!- Gritó mi hermano chiflado

-QUERRAS DECIR PIES, POR QUE SI MUEVO EL TRASERO IGUAL NO VAS A ESCUCHAR- le grité también

-SOLO MUEVANSE-

Ok… me fui a ver televisión tal como me indicó Edward… a los pocos segundos Jasper se sentó a mi lado.

-¡Llegamos!- gritó Alice

-Bella cariño…- dijo Edward mientras bajaba la escalera –tan luego que llegaron- Bella lo miro raro

-Edward, amor… ¿Estás bien?-

-Si ¿por que no iba a estarlo?-

-Pues generalmente dices algo como "se demoraron una eternidad" o "Espero que Alice no te haya hecho sufrir mucho"-

-Pues hoy cambie mi frase-

-Definitivamente a Edward se le escaparon los chanchos del corral- dijo Alice

-¿y mi Rose?- pregunté, no la había visto entrar

-Subió apenas abrí la puerta- me respondió Alice

-oh- dije algo desanimado. Definitivamente ella trata de evitarme, generalmente después de un día de compras va a ver que estoy haciendo o se queda conversando con alguien. Pero no importa, mañana es el día… Espero que me perdone…

-Hey, Emmett-  
-¿Si Alice?-

-¿Quieres ir a cazar?- me dijo mi hermana con cara de "Es la escusa, así que vamos"

-¿Pero no fuimos a cazar ayer?- preguntó Jasper

-Amor… calladito te ves mejor- le dijo Alice. Yo solo le golpee la espalda en señal de apoyo.

Después de correr unos minutos, Alice paró y me dijo:

-¿Te aprendiste la canción?-

-Eso creo-

-¿Cómo que "eso creo"? Necesitamos que te la aprendas bien-

-Sí, si me la sé. Pero ¿Por qué llegaron tan luego?-

-Es que quisieron venirse antes, yo no encontré nada que comprar y ni el lago las distrajo-

-¿Lago?-

-Si… las llevé al lago pero ni los lindos cisnes pudieron retenerla-

-Yo también quiero ir al lago-

-Emmett…- dijo en forma de reproche

-Está bien-

-¿Te probaste el traje?-

-Si-

-¿Te quedó bien?-

-Si-

-¿Seguro?-

-Si-

-¿Puedes dejar de responder de una forma tan monótona?-

-Si- Me miró con los ojos entrecerrados –Ok, ya ya… pero no me mires feo-

-Bien… ya que estamos en el bosque… ¿Quieres comer algo?-

-si, por qué no-

Así fue que hoy cené Oso pardo, y de postre un delicioso venado… Alice solo cazó un pequeño puma

-Mejor nos vamos a casa- me dijo

-sí, ya está oscureciendo… quizá que peligros podamos encontrar- ella enarcó una ceja –pero ya sabes, somos vampiros y no nos pasa nada- ¿Qué nadie tiene sentido del humor?

-Acuérdate, a la hora de almuerzo yo voy a buscar a Rose a su sala y la llevo a la cafetería. Una vez que estemos sentadas tú tienes que entrar y mostrar tu show-

-Ok… y ¿Cómo voy a saber yo que ya están sentadas?-

-Buen punto… solo espera unos 10 minutos desde el timbre-

-Muy bien-

-Confía Emmett, todo va a salir de maravilla-

* * *

Hi!...  
Aqui les dejé es tercer cap... espero que les aya gustado... ultimamente ando poco inspirada... pero que le vamos a hacer  
se que alomejor esperaban a Emmett cantando mariachi, pero eso viene en el proximo capitulo (:  
asi que no me reclamen, ¿si?

Hoy no fue mi profe de etica T.T y me tocó con la señora que hace religion... para que les cuento... ¡UNA TORTURA! habla muchas tonteras juntas  
_"Hablen pero con el mayor silencio"_  
¿Como se supone que hable con silencio? ni que utilizara señas ¬¬

Cuidense...

Byee!


	4. Serenata

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer. Solo la historia es mia.  
**

* * *

**Rosalie POV**

Grandioso… un nuevo día, seguro tan aburrido como ayer. Esto de no tener a tu esposo en las mañanas para que te haga algún comentario chistoso me está molestando. Pero Emmett tiene la culpa, si no fuera tan olvidadizo o distraído no estaríamos en esta situación. Maldita sea... no lo pienso perdonar tan fácil… por lo menos que haga meritos.

-¡Rose, ya nos vamos!- escuché que decía Alice.  
-Ya bajo- Mi auto no quiso partir hoy, así que me tendré que ir junto a la enana y Jasper.

-¿Iremos en el amarillo patito?-  
-Hey… es amarillo brillante, no patito-  
-Como sea-

-Sí, iremos en el Amarillo BRILLANTE- Rodé los ojos… la diferencia entre brillante y patito es… nada.

Llegamos al instituto y ya había por lo menos la mitad del alumnado. Alice estacionó y luego nos dirigimos a nuestras salas. No me tocaba clases con Emmett hoy… hablando de mi Emmy, no lo eh visto desde… desde ayer… ¿donde se habrá metido? Le preguntaré a alguien más tarde.

La mañana pasó de lo más normal, con las típicas cartas de declaración… ¿Qué nadie se atreve a decirlo a la cara?, en qué mundo vivimos.

Cuando sonó el timbre del almuerzo, estaba Alice con Jasper esperándome… ¿que acaso querían refregarme que son muy felices ya que Jasper no olvida su aniversario? ¿O es que ando paranoica? Hicimos la fila para adquirir la comida que obviamente no comeremos pero que de todas formas compramos, y luego nos fuimos a sentar a la habitual mesa. Desde ya unos meses Bella se sentaba con nosotros, hasta podría decir que ahora me cae mejor, en fin.

Estaba prestando atención a la conversación que entablaron mis hermanos cuando de repente se escuchan unas trompetas… Sí, trompetas. Miré hacia la puerta de la cafetería, cuando aparece un guapo Emmett vestido a la mexica.

_Eres alta y delgadita_

_Tu hermosura me provoca_

Empezó a cantar…

_Mira que nariz que boca_

_Que cuerpo que cinturita_

_No la cambiaría por otra_

_Aunque fuera más bonita_

_Ayayay!_

Esto es increíble… Emmett cantando Ranchera… por favor que alguien esté grabando esto.

-No te preocupes, Bella se encargó de eso- me dijo Edward indicando a su novia

_Eres vaso de cristal_

_Que en el mar anda nadando_

No sabía que Emmett tuviera esa calidad vocal…

_Como no te puedo hablar_

_Por eso me ando rodeando_

_No seas ingrata mujer_

_No me hagas andar penando_

_Yiiiijaa!_

Qué lindo gesto… aunque la música ranchera no es de mi preferencia

_Me subí al cerro más alto_

_A preguntarle a Cupido_

_Que cual era la campana_

_Con que se tocaba olvido_

_Para olvidar a esa ingrata_

_Que olvidarla no eh podido_

Aw… puso esa carita de perrito abandonado bajo la lluvia…

_Cupido me contesto_

_No le metas corte al pino_

_La mujer que sea celosa_

_Dale pronto su destino_

_Que se quede con su oso…_

Dijo indicándose a si mismo… ¿Por qué Edward bufó?

…_Y sigan su camino_

_Ya con esta me despido_

_Desojando una rosita_

_Aquí se acaban cantando_

_Versos de la delgadita_

_No la cambiaría por otra_

_Ni aunque fuera más bonita_

-Rosalie Lillian Hale… ¿podrías tú perdonarme?- dijo arrodillándose y levantando una hermosa rosa roja. Tomé la rosa, me acerqué a su oído y le dije…

-Linda canción… pero tendrás que hacer mas meritos… aun que, con ese traje, casi me convences- Luego salí de la cafetería. Sé que él se esforzó, o eso creo, pero ¿Cuántos años llevamos casados? Una simple canción no hace milagros…. Aunque estuvo muy lindo de su parte. Aw, mi Emmy es un amor.

**Emmett POV**

-Rosalie Lillian Hale… ¿podrías tú perdonarme?- Le dije a la vez que me arrodillaba y le entregaba la rosa que corté del jardín de Esme

-Linda canción…- Me susurró al oído- pero tendrás que hacer mas meritos… aun que, con ese traje, casi me convences- y luego se fue…  
-¿Eso fue un "esfuérzate más"?- le pregunté a mis hermanos mientras me paraba  
-Pues si… así que tendrás que pensar en otra cosa- Respondió Edward

-Pero te digo que ella se fue feliz de aquí- me dijo Jasper

-Algo es algo. ¿No?- dije mas para mi mismo

Iba caminando al baño para cambiarme mi sexy traje por ropa normal, cuando me fijé que algunas personas, la mayoría mujeres (y digo mayoría por qué no todos eran mujeres...Eew), me miraban mucho… demasiado diría yo… dan miedo. Mejor me apuro… si las miradas violasen.

Bien, ahora estaba más cómodo, pero ellas seguían mirándome... ¡AYUDA!... Emmett, no te fijes, ignóralas… mejor piensa que vas a hacer ahora… necesito la mente malvada de Alice… ¡ALICE VEN A MI RESCATE!...

-¿Qué onda Emmett?- gritó Alice haciendo que me exaltara

-Demonios Alice… me asustaste- dije agarrándome el corazón… bueno, la zona donde debería estar

-ay, no seas exagerado-

-¿No deberías estar ya en clases?-

-Es que vi que tú te las saltarías para pensar que hacer-

-¿De verdad?-  
-No… pero ahora igualmente lo harás… así que vamos- y me agarró la mano para luego arrastrarme hasta el estacionamiento

-Pero Alice- dije una vez que estábamos al lado del jeep –Nos pillarán y luego llamarán a Carlisle y él se enfadará por haberlo sacado del hospital-

-Él entenderá… es por una buena causa-

-¿Acaso no recuerdas la última vez que el director lo llamó?-

**Flashback**

Estaba jugando nintendo wii, cuando siento un portazo… me giré para ver quién era el desubicado y sorprendentemente era Carlisle…

-¡EMMETT!- gritó enojado- ¡ROSALIE!... ME HACEN EL FAVOR DE BAJAR-

-eh… como que yo ya estoy aquí-

-BIEN…ROSALIE, APURATE- al instante estaba mi linda esposa al lado mío

-¿Qué pasa Carlisle?- preguntó inocentemente ella

-_¿Qué pasa Carlisle?_- dijo él imitándola –no se hagan los inocentes… acabo de llegar de una reunión con su director-

-¿El director te citó?- pregunté sorprendido

-Sí, y adivinen por qué-

-¿Porqué?- dijimos al unísono Rose y yo

-¡POR QUE LOS HAN PILLADO TENIENDO SEXO EN EL ARMARIO DE LIMPIESA!-

-aah, eso-

-¿Y LO DICES TAN A LA LIGERA?-

-Pero, ¿Que tiene de malo?-

-¿QUE QUE TIENE DE MALO? Pues estaba a punto de succionar la sangre a un pasi… digo de curar una grave herida a un paciente cuando tengo que ir urgentemente a SU escuela para que me hablen de SU mal comportamiento-

-Pero no le pongas color… ya deberías estar acostumbrado… ¿Cuándo nos hemos comportado Rose y yo?- dije acercándome y pasándole y brazo por los hombros  
-Buen punto- dijo el más calmado-

-Ves… no le prestes atención-

**Fin Flashback**

-Pero Emmett, ahora es diferente… esta no es una causa INSANA- dijo subiendo al lado del copiloto

-Si… INSANA vas a decir esta noche con Jasper- yo ya estaba arriba de mi vehículo y con el motor encendido

-Oh, cállate… ¿o quieres que te recuerde que hoy no podrás hacer cosas INSANAS con Rosalie?-

-ya lo hiciste- dije desanimado

-Oh Emmett… perdóname, no fue mi intensión-

-No te preocupes… solo ayúdame a pensar ¿Qué hago ahora?- dije mientras la miraba sin prestar atención a la carretera… ya todos saben que los vampiros poseemos buenos reflejos… aparte tengo vista periférica.

-Bueno… yo estaba pensando en algo como recitar algún poema-

-¿No crees que es un poco trillado?-

-Si… pero no te preocupes, ya la descarté… y adivina que-

-¿Qué?-

-El viernes, antes de la hora de almuerzo, va a ver una actividad de esos aviones que hacen figuras con humo-

-¿Y se ve con todas las nubes que tenemos aquí en Forks?-

-Milagrosamente sí… aparte le hacen con humo de colores-

-Yaaa… y el punto es-

-El punto es, Emmett, pagarle a los tipos estos para que te hagan el favor de escribir algo lindo para Rose-

-mmm, ya veo-

-Apuesto que ahora si te perdona-

-¿Dices que es antes de la hora de almuerzo?-  
-Si-

-aah-

-¿Por…? Oh ya veo.

* * *

Lo sé, lo sé... no es lo que esperaban... pero bueno... es lo que hay... entiendan que estoy en las pruebas finales de semestre y pues ando con poco tiempo... que estudiar para las pruebas, que hacer trabajos, que hacer resumenes, que hacer miniensayos )... y mas ensima hacer un monton de guias para mates :S  
espero que entiendan...

Byee!


	5. Largo Dia

**Disclaimer: Los personajes son de S. Meyer  


* * *

  
Emmett POV**

Era miércoles por la noche, y para el viernes faltaban exactamente 1 día y unas cuantas horas… ¡UNA ETERNIDAD!... ¿Y si mi Rose piensa que no quiero hacer nada más para que me perdone? ¿Y si se enoja más por que dejo pasar más días? ¿Y si…

-Emmett, deja ya de pensar tonteras- dijo un alterado Edward

-Pero tú ya conoces a Rosalie-

-Por eso te digo que no pensará nada… bueno, de pensar, va a pensar… pero no esas cosas-

-Es que la extraño tanto-

-Hermano, ten confianza que todo va a salir bien-

-Eso espero… ¿Has visto a Alice?-

-amm, no. ¿Por?-

-Muere de viejo, no de sapo-

-Irónica frase-

-Sí, tienes razón… ¿y si le cambiamos a "muere por los Vulturis"?-

-Eh… No-

-¿Y muere por Bella?- Creo que a Edward le molestó el comentario porque me miró con los ojos entrecerrados – Ok ok… mejor me voy a buscar a Alice- y salí lo más rápido posible de la habitación.

-¡ALIIIIICE! ¿Dónde estás hermana?- dije cantadito, esperé su respuesta pero no llegó nunca- ¿Por qué no respoooondes?... ¡ALICE! ¿¡DONDE DIANTRES TE METISTE!-

-¡Ya voy!- y al instante apareció por las escaleras… pero esperen, ¿está despeinada?

-Oh… cochina, que estuviste haciendo-

-Me acabo de secar el pelo-

-oh… saliste de la ducha ¿eh?- dije moviendo mis cejas de arriba hacia abajo

-Ya… ¿Para qué me querías?- preguntó

-Sí, cambia el tema –Ella rodó los ojos – bueno, te quería preguntar si…-

-no ah cambiado el futuro… Emmett, lo has preguntado más de un millón de veces en las últimas cinco horas, literalmente más de un millón-

-Pero es que me preocupa-

-Pero piensa en otra cosa-

-Ya lo intenté-

-¿Con todas tus fuerzas?-

-Yep-

-Inténtalo otra vez-

Haber…. Podría pensar en el próximo partido… ¿Cuándo era? a si, El viernes de la próxima semana… ¿A qué hora? Creo que a las 3… Pero, ¿De la tarde o de la mañana? Esto de ser vampiro… ¿Quién jugaba? No lo recuerdo… los besos de mi Rose me desconectan de la pantalla… y de todos los lugares… es que son tan…

-Emmett, no lo estás haciendo bien- dijo Edward

-Pero es que…-

-Haber, yo te ayudaré- y al instante se paró

-¿Qué vamos a hacer?-

-Vamos a ir a dar unas vueltas a Seattle- dijo abriendo la puerta

-¿a estas horas?-

-Si-

-¿A hacer qué?-

-No sé…-

-Aah… bien- y luego cerré la puerta

-Te echo una carrera de aquí hasta el cartel que dice "Bienvenido a Seattle"-

-Está bien… a las una, a las dos…-

-¡A LAS TRES!- y salió corriendo

-¡TRAMPOSO!-

-tú haces lo mismo-

-¡Mentira!-

-¿Quieres que te recuerde ese día de campo donde hicimos carrera de nado y tú…-

-ya ya…-

-¿Y ese partido de beisbol? ¡El último!-

-ya lo acepto-

-¿Y…-

-Ok, ok… lo hago siempre- a todo esto seguíamos corriendo

-Qué bueno que lo admites-

-¡UNA HORMIGA CABEZONA!- grité

-¿Qué?- Edward me miró a la vez que frenaba y yo lo adelantaba  
-¡Voy ganando!-

-No es justo- decía Edward

-¿Quién dijo que la vida es justa?- Corrimos unos kilómetros más y vi a lo lejos el dichoso cartelito. Aceleré mi paso a todo lo que pude y finalmente lo traspasé primero que Edward- ¡GANÉ!

-Felicitaciones, lograste traspasar al rapidísimo Edward-

-Gané, gané, gané- dije mientras hacia mi baile de celebración- le gané al engreído de Edward-

-Yo no soy engreído-

-A no, si no… _"Rapidísimo Edward"-_

-En ese caso tú también eres un engreído-

-¿Yo? Naaah-

-Admítelo-

-Emmett Cullen no admite dos cosas en un día-

-Bueno, ahora puedes… son más de las 12… oficialmente es Jueves-

-Tampoco pensaba hacerlo-

-Tonto-

-¿Y qué hacemos ahora?-

-Eh… ¿Devolvernos?-

-¿Y eso fue tu graaan salida?-

-Si-

-Al menos hagamos disturbios-

-¿Y si la policía nos lleva?-

-Edward, no seas ridículo… si la policía nos llega a alcanzar es porque las vacas vuelan-

-¿Alguna idea de disturbio?-

-¿Hacer grafitis en alguna estatua?-

-¿Y donde conseguimos un Espray?

-Ya tenemos uno- y le mostré mi mano con el espray en ella

-¿Dónde lo tenias?- preguntó

-No quieres saberlo-

-Wakala-

-¿Dónde hay estatuas es Seattle?-

-¿De verdad piensas rayar estatuas?-

-Yep-

-Eso va contra mis principios-

-¿Tienes otra idea para hacer?-

-Juguemos Piedra, papel o tijera- yo enarqué una ceja –No me mires así-

-Muy bien juguemos… pero el que pierde tiene que cumplir penitencia-

-No seas infantil-

-Es más infantil el hecho de jugar al cachipún (N/A: en chile ese es el piedra, papel o tijera)-

-Tienes razón-

-Ok, partamos… ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- Edward lanzó y tiro piedra, al igual que yo- ¡Piedra, papel o tijera!- lancé papel

-Gané- gritó Edward y movió sus dedos imitando una tijera  
-¡Demonios!-

-Pensemos… ¿Qué podrías hacer?-

-¿Hacer algo ridículo?-

-No, eso lo haces siempre-

-Oyee…- dije alegando

-Aunque pensándolo bien…-

-Edward, esa cara tuya no significa nada bueno- y de verdad daba miedo, esa cara es como "la cara de la humillación"  
-Ok, te diré lo que tienes que hacer…-

-Cuidado con lo que me harás hacer-

-¿Ves esa estación de policía de allá?- dijo indicando hacia el sur

-Si-

-Bueno, tienes que ir corriendo en calzoncillos gritando "me quemo, me quemo! – Yo le quedé mirando raro- ¿¡Que! No me mires así-

-¿Así como? ¿Con cara de "estás loco"? porque si lo estás-

-Esto es mi venganza por todas esas humillaciones-

-¿Qué humillaciones? Yo nunca te humillo-

-Si claro… bueno, como sea, valla-

-¿Voy a donde?-

-¿A dónde será?-

-Ok, ok… voy-

-Y no olvides quedar en calzoncillos-

-No, no lo olvidaré-

Bueno, tendré que hacer esta tontera, yo al menos SÍ cumplo las penitencias, no como OTRAS personas… Sí Edward, eso va para ti. Bien, aquí vamos.

**Edward POV**

Esto sería graciosísimo… porque no ando trayendo una cámara para poder grabarlo… al menos quedará en mi memoria por siempre.  
Vi como Emmett daba un respiro que obviamente no necesita, pero igual lo hiso, creo yo que para mentalizarse (?). Luego… ¿Elongó?  
-¡EMMETT NO TENGO TODA LA NOCHE!-

-Ok… ya voy- dijo para comenzar la parte más chistosa

-¡AYUUDAA! ME QUEMO- empezó a gritar y a correr en círculos en el lugar pactado– QUE ALGUIEN APAGE EL FUEGO, ME QUEMO-

-pero que…- salió un policía – Aquí no hay fuego-

-¡COMO QUE NO! SI ARDO- seguía corriendo

-Yo no veo nada-

-PUES ESTA CIEGO, PORQUE QUEMA COMO MIL DEMONIOS- se quitó la polera –NO SE QUEDE PARADO AYUDEME- gritaba desesperado

-pero que hago-

-TRAIGA AGUA, UN EXTINTOR ¡ALGO!- ahora se quitaba los pantalones, pero el muy idiota no se sacó los zapatos y cayó de bruces al suelo- ME QUEMO, ME QUEMO- decía mientras se revolcaba en el cemento quitándose los pantalones

-¡Traigan la manguera!- gritó el policía

-¡ARDE! ¿¡POR QUE NO ME AYUDA! DUELE-

-¡LA MANGUERA DIJE!- el pobre policía no sabía qué hacer

-¡AY!- se quejaba

-Aquí está la manguera jefe- dijo un hombre de mediana edad pasándole el largo tubo de plástico

-¡abran la llave!-

-APURENSE QUE ME QUEMO- Emmett no alcanzó a decir esas palabras y recibió el golpe de agua fría en el estomago, para luego ser rociado en la cara –PAEN, MRE AHOGRO- decía ahora en balbuceos

-¿Qué?-

- MRE AHOGRO- seguía diciendo él

-No entiendo-

-¡ME AHOGO!- logró decir

-Oh- e inmediatamente el policía desvió el chorro de agua

-Muchas gracias buen servidor- dijo Em parándose como si no hubiese pasado nada

-Ehh, de nada- dijo recibiendo la mano que le tendía Emmett en forma de despedida. Luego mi hermano se vino caminando tranquilamente, como si no anduviera en calzoncillos por la calle.

* * *

Holaa!... como estan? Espero que bien...  
Hoy les traigo un nuevo capitulo (daa... es es como obvio ¿no?) lo terminé hace un rato, iba a subirlo el finde pero como ya estaba terminado me dije "para que esperar" xD... eso si, para el siguiente (el del perdón... si, alfin... jeje) quisá me demore un poco más por que me quedan las ultimas pruebas, que terminan la proxima semana, y son de los ramos que me va peor o que mas me cuesta T.T asi que tengo que estudiar mas que antes :S  
Una cosa mas... en el cap. anterior, la cancion es un poco mas larga, yo le saqué uno o dos parrafos y le cambie la letra xD... en esa parte que dice algo de que se quede con su oso... bueno en verdad dice esto: _"cupido me contesto, no le metas corte al pino, la mujer que sea celosa, dale pronto su destino, que se quede como el oso, devisando pal´ camino"_  
y eso... nada mas que decir

Byee!


	6. Sorpresa!

**Disclaimer: Los personajes incluidos en esta historia, son de S. Meyer.  


* * *

**

**Rosalie POV**

INCREIBLE… esa es la palabra, de verdad no puedo creer como es que seguimos así. Pensé que Emmett sería mas esforzado por las cosas que quiere, o la persona, en este caso. ¡YA ES VIERNES! O sea, después de esa serenata yo era feliz con un "por favor, perdóname" pero nada, ni si quiera un intento, que horror. Debí perdonarlo ese día, ahora lo extraño más que nunca, y eso que no ah pasado ni una semana… ¿Qué haría yo sin mi Emmy? Él es lo mejor que me ah pasado, no sé donde estaría ahora sin él. ¿Y si voy y lo perdono ahora?

-Hey, Rose- dijo Alice sacándome de mis pensamientos

-¿Qué Alice?-

-¿A qué hora piensas ir al auto? Ya vamos tarde al instituto- dijo parada en el umbral de la puerta

-Lo siento, estaba divagando- dije mientras me paraba y me dirigía hacia Alice, la cual ya caminaba hacia el garaje

-Lo supuse, por tu cara-

-¿ah?-

-Es que tenías puesta la cara de "divagación"-

-¿Y qué cara es esa?-

-La cara que tenías puesta- y dicho eso se subió al auto

-¿De qué hablan?- preguntó Jasper, que estaba sentado en el sitio del copiloto

-De mi cara de divagación- le respondí

-¿Y qué cara es esa?-

-Pues la que según Alice dijo que tenía puesta hace unos segundos- Jasper me miró con cara de "¿Qué demonios?" y yo le respondí con una encogida de hombros. Él se volvió a girar hacia adelante y me di cuenta que el reloj del auto decía que eran las 7 AM- Alice, ¿No me dijiste que ya íbamos tarde? Son las 7 y no nos demoramos más de 20 minutos llegar al instituto-

-Ah… es que… ese reloj está atrasado-

-Ah- luego nos quedamos en silencio un momento… Esos dos están actuando muy raro- Alice, ¿Qué hacemos todavía en el garaje?-

-Oh si lo siento- y tomó el control del portón. Apretó el botón para abrirlo, pero no pasaba nada

-Alice, abre el portón luego-

-Le apretó el botón pero no abre-

-Haber, pásamelo- Ella me lo pasó para que yo intentara, pero tampoco me funcionó- Que raro, quizá se le acabaron las baterías- dije devolviéndole el control

-Se las cambiaré- y se bajo del auto, no sin antes darle una mirada a Jasper

-Pero Alice, ábrelo manualmente- le grité, pero no me dio ni pelota

-Déjala Rosalie, de todos modos las cambiará-

-En todo caso- La verdad no sabía que conversar, porque aunque con Jasper fingiéramos ser gemelos, no hablábamos mucho.

-Y así-

-Andas desabrigado- le dije

-¿Tú encuentras?-

-Sí, y se supone que hace frio-

-Es que el clima ha estado muy raro estos días-

-Sí, tienes razón-

-Ya ves, ayer hacían 15º Celsius y hoy solo hacen…-

-Diez-

-Y quizá mañana arán veinte-

-Oye Jasper-

-¿Qué?-

-¿Por qué será que cuando no hay tema de conversación terminamos hablando del clima?-

-No lo sé-

-Volví- dijo Alice con él control en mano

-Bien, ahora vámonos- mi hermana abrió el portón, y cuando iba a hacer partir el auto, no pasó nada- ¿Qué pasa ahora?-

-No hace contacto-

-Que estafa tu auto-

-¿Y el tuyo? Todavía no lo arreglas-

-bueno, es porque le falta una pieza-

-¿Cual?-

-Una llamada motor, que milagrosamente desapareció- le respondí mirándola feo

-¿Qué me miras así? ¿Acaso piensas que yo…? Que feo… sospechar así de tu hermosa hermanita-

-Yo no eh dicho que fuiste tú-

-pero lo pensaste-

-Buena, ahora tienes los poderes de Edward-

-no es necesario poseerlos para saber que lo pensaste-

-Como sea, iré a ver qué le pasa a su porche amarillo patito-

-¡Que es amarillo brillante!-

-Sí, lo que digas- me bajé del auto y fui a ver el motor- Alice, abre el capó- esperé unos momentos y todavía no se abría- rápido, no tengo todo el día-

-Es que no sé con que se abre-

-Con esa palanca de la izquierda-

-¿Tu izquierda o la mía?-

-La tuya-

-No la encuentro-

-tiene el dibujo de un auto-

-Rose, no hay nada con dibujos-

-Alice, está abajo, casi escondida, es una especie de palanca que se tira-

-¿Se tira hacia afuera?-

-Cuando dices tirar obviamente es hacia afuera, o si no sería pulsar, o empujar o presionar u oprimir o apretar o…-

-Ok ok, ya entendí… pero todavía no la veo-

-¡Dios santo!- en milésimas de segundos abrí la puerta de un golpe y tiré la "palanca"- Esa Alice, Esa- le indiqué

-Pégame ahora-

-Con gusto- y levanté mi mano

-¡No! Solo era una expresión- ahora si fui a ver que le pasaba al auto, y claro, como iba a partir si estaban desconectados los cables de la bobina

- Alice, alguien metió mano en tu auto-

-¿Por qué?-

-Tiene desconectados los cables de la bobina-

-¿De la que?-

-De la bobina- Alice me quedó mirando con cara de "Que demonios estás hablando"

-Rose, no pongas esa expresión de "Como es que no saben que es la bobina" - me regañó – No todos somos expertos en autos-

-ok, la bobina es una dispositivo usado para el sistema del encendido y transforma la corriente almacenada en la batería de 12 voltios en miles de voltios, a veces llega a generar 120.000 voltios, que son necesarios para originar chispas en las bujías, dentro de los cilindros.-

-Aaah… no entendí-

-Pff- bufé a la vez que me golpeaba la frente – Es un aumentador o transformador de voltaje-

-Aaah, por que no lo dijiste antes-

-¿Bromeas cierto?-

-Lo siento…. No entiendo grandes explicaciones-

-No, si me di cuenta- dije conectando los cables nuevamente

-Que eres pesada-

-Si quieres te dejo el auto como estaba-

-No no…-

-Listo-

-¿Y eso fue todo?-

-Sí, si no era gran cosa-

-Y más que se demoró Edward en desconectarlos-

-¿Qué dijiste?- (N/A: eso no lo escuchó Rose, pero es para que ustedes capten la idea… xD)

-Nada-

-Ok, ahora, vámonos-

No sé cómo, pero llegamos a tiempo al instituto, siendo que nos demoramos como media hora en salir de casa. Extrañamente no vi el jeep de Emmett, ¿Es que todavía no llegaba? ¿Donde se habrá metido ese? Tocaron el timbre y tuve que irme a clases. Hoy me tocaba matemáticas primero, tendría que esperar hasta historia, que me tocaba después, para ver a Emmett.

Como siempre, la clase estuvo ultra aburrida, nunca me ah gustado matemáticas y nunca me gustarán, es que ¿De que me sirven las fracciones algebraicas? ¿O binomios y trinomios? ¿O raíces cuadradas? Para nada, o sea, uno no anda por la vida diciendo cosas como "Este pantalón cuesta 36 dólares, eso significa que su raíz cuadrada es 6" ¡nadie hace eso!... deberían enseñar Sumar, restar, dividir, multiplicar, porcentajes, area, perímetro y eso sería… lo demás poco y nada lo uso. En fin, ahora me tocaba historia, eso significa que vería a mi Emmy y le podría disculpar. Pero ¡Sorpresa!, nunca llegó a clase, de verdad me pregunto donde se metió, es que él nunca falta, a no ser que nos quedemos haciendo otra cosa, pero sin mí, nunca falta. ¿Y si hay otra? No, no puede haber otra, Emmett me ama tanto como yo a él.

-Alumnos de la secundaria de Forks- yaa, ponle mas color jaja- se les ruega dirigirse al gimnasio en este preciso momento- habló el director a través del parlante. ¿Qué querrá este viejo ahora?

Cuando llegué al gimnasio, ya estaba más de la mitad de los alumnos sentados en las tribunas, divisé a mis hermanos y me fui a sentar con ellos.

-Queridos alumnos, los hemos reunido aquí el día de hoy por que en unos minutos más habrá un espectáculo de acrobacias aéreas- en el gimnasio se empezó a levantar un leve murmullo- les ruego que se dirijan al estacionamiento del establecimiento para poder apreciar por primera vez en Forks este acontecimiento- Eso lo hubiera dicho por parlante y se ahorra todo el tiempo que se usó para llevar a toda la escuela al gimnasio… Humanos.

-Rosalie, ¿No crees que será emocionante?-

-Alice, ya hemos visto estas cosas antes-

-Disimula- me susurró

-Ok, será _emocionante- _dije con pocas ganas

-Con esos ánimos convences a cualquiera-

-Lo siento, es que tengo otras preocupaciones-

-¿Cómo cual?-

-No encuentro a Emmett-

-Debe estar de caza-

-Tal vez-

-¡Mira!, ahí vienen- gritó apuntando al cielo- ¿Qué crees que dibujarán?-

-Lo típico, la bandera o cosas por el estilo, ¿Y por qué preguntas si ya lo viste?-

-No, yo no lo vi venir-

-Alice…- le reproché

-Ok, ok… sí, dibujarán la bandera-

-¿Ves? Siempre hacen las mismas cosas-

-También dibujarán el símbolo hippie y harán formaciones de vuelo-

-Aburrido-

Y como siempre, después de una que otra figura de vuelo dejando humo en el camino, vino la bandera de nuestro país. Volvieron a hacer figuras para luego hacer el símbolo hippie. Debo admitir que ese no lo había visto, pero todo lo demás ya me las sé.

Pasó una media hora, y ya había terminado todo este cuento. Empecé a caminar hacia el comedor cuando Alice me grita

-Rosalie, mira el cielo- yo me giré y vi como en grande letras decía "_Rose, te amo" _para luego ser cerrado en un deforme corazón. Busqué a Emmett por encima de las cabezas, para poder tirarme en sus brazos, pero no estaba.

-Edward, Bella, ¿han visto a Emmett?-

-No- respondieron al unísono

-¿Alice, Jasper ustedes lo han visto?-

-Tampoco-

-¿Dónde se habrá metido?-

-No lo hemos visto en toda la mañana-

-Lo iré a buscar-

-¡NO!- gritaron todos. Yo los miré raro

-Lo mejor será que lo esperes en casa. Ahora vamos a almorzar-

-No, no puedo. Tengo que ir por Emmett-

-Deja que él venga hacia ti- dijo Bella

-Eso sonó… filosófico- mis hermanos rieron

-Mejor vamos- me animó Alice

Yo no dejaba de pensar en mi Emmett, necesitaba encontrarlo ahora, tenía que decirle que lo perdonaba. Un aniversario más un aniversario menos ¿A quién le importa? Emmett me ah dejado en claro que me ama y eso es suficiente para mí.

-¿Por qué habrá tanta gente amontonada?- preguntó Jasper sacándome de mis pensamientos.

No me había fijado que había un taco enorme, mucha gente amontonada en la puerta del comedor. Me abrí paso entre la multitud para saber que pasaba y fue cuando lo divisé… Al fondo de la cafetería había una mesa totalmente arreglada. Tenía puesto un mantel blanco con detalles bordados con hilo rojo, y pétalos de rosas blancas y rojas arriba de este. Y mi Emmett, mi lindo Emmett, estaba parado a un lado de tan elegante mesa, con una rosa en la mano y una polera que decía _"__I'm__Sorry__"_. Se veía tan tierno. No pude evitar correr a sus brazos

-Te perdono, te perdono- le dije entre besos

-¿De verdad?-

-Si- y le di un gran abrazo

-O sea, ¿Funcionó el mensaje aéreo?-

-De hecho, te iba a perdonar antes, pero no te encontré en ningún lado. Aunque tu mensaje me ayudó a comprobar mi teoría-

-¿Y de que trata tu teoría?- preguntó

-De que los aniversarios importan, pero no tanto como que me ames-

-Buena conclusión-

-¿Y que es todo esto?- le pregunté separándome de él y apuntando la mesa

-Ah, bueno. Esto es la segunda parte de mi sorpresa-

-¿Una súper mesa?-

-Una súper mesa con Almuerzo incluido- yo le enarqué una ceja- Si, aunque no me creas te tengo todo un menú preparado-

-Ok, ya quiero ver eso-

-Tome asiento por favor- me dijo caballerosamente corriendo la silla para que pudiera sentarme

-Muchas gracias Señor-

-De nada señorita-

-Señora- le corregí- y felizmente casada-

-Muy bien, _Señora_- la última palabra la remarcó- ¿Quiere que le sirva _vino_?

-¿Tinto?-

-Obviamente-

-Está bien- él agarró una copa y luego de haber destapado la botella, sirvió _vino_ en ella

-Antes que tomes, debo decirte que es traído directamente de Asia-

-Mmm, Tigre- dije después de probar- y a temperatura corporal… Perfecto-

-Tienes el sentido del gusto desarrollado- dijo sentándose al frente mío

-Experiencia de años-

-Ya veo-

-¿Y que mas trajiste para mí?-

-No sé si alguna vez has probado las prietas-

-Son asquerosas-

-A que bien, porque traje nache-

-¿Nache?-

-Sí. El nache es como gelatina de sangre-

-Interesante-

-Las prietas también son de sangre-

-Lo sé, pero son muy malas- dije

-A mí me gustan-

-Pero a mí no-

-Pero a mí sí-

-A mi no-

-Mejor prueba el nache de una vez- dijo sacando del cooler donde estaba la comida el nache

-Tiene un aspecto raro-

-Pero te apuesto a que te gusta, mira, prueba- y me extendió la mano con un cuadradito de nache. Yo, sin muchas ganas, lo comí. ¡Estaba muy bueno!

-Dame más- le pedí

-¿Te gustó?-

-No Emmett, si te pido más es porque no me gustó- él me miró feo- obvio que si te pido es porque me gustó-

-Pero no tienes por qué ser sarcástica-

-Lo siento osito- y le tiré un beso. Él me sonrió

-también te traje sopa, pero si quieres nos saltamos al postre-

-Está bien… ¿Qué hay de postre?-

-Helado-

-¿Helado?-

-Sip… de oso pardo, con caramelo de conejo- y de otro cooler sacó un pote, y un embase de caramelo

-¿De verdad hiciste helado?-

-Si-

-¿Cómo?-

-Es mi receta secreta-

-vamos, dime como lo hiciste-

-Con las manos-

-No seas pesado-

-No, lo estuve practicando todo el día de ayer con Esme, no pienso decírtela-

-Egoísta- le dije dándole la espalda

-Algún día te la diré, pero ahora tienes que probarlo- dijo extendiendo un pocillo con helado en su interior- ¿Quieres que le eche caramelo de conejito?-

-Deja que lo pruebo con su sabor original primero-

-Está bien- Emmett y sus inventos. Debo decir que le resultó, esto está mejor que el nache, ¡mucho mejor!

-¡Emmett, esto te quedó exquisito!-

-Que bien que te haya gustado, me esforcé creándolo-

-Deberías venderlo-

-¿Así como el heladero del parque?-

-Claro, solo que no en el parque ni con un carrito. Si no pasando el dato a vampiros amigos. De a poco se harían famosos tus helados-

-Pero no los quiero vender, la receta es solo para ti-

-Aw, que tierno. Entonces, ¿Por qué no me pasas la receta?-

-Uno, porque no te gusta cocinar, dos, porque es mejor si te los hago yo-

-Tienes razón-

Luego de comer, Emmett me dijo que nos saltáramos clases para poder ir a casa. Obviamente no me negué. Cuando llegamos al estacionamiento, vi el Jeep de Emmett con una bandera gigante en la parte de atrás, pero como no estaba estirada, no pude ver de qué trataba.

-Emmett-

-Sí, amor-

-¿Qué sale en esa gran bandera?- le pregunté apuntando el objeto

-Velo por ti misma- me acerqué a la banderota, la extendí y decía… "I U' Rose"-

-Oh mi Emmy, también te amo- dije dándole un gran beso en sus hermosos labios- te Extrañé-

-También yo, princesa… ¿Te digo algo?-

-ok-

-Si todavía no me perdonabas con la acrobacia aérea ni el almuerzo, tenía otra cosa preparada-

-mmm, la quiero ver-

-Pues…- y de un tirón desgarró su polera, y en su musculoso pecho decía "Sexy Rose, siempre tuyo"

-Jaja, Emmett, que tontería-

-Eso no es nada-

-¿Hay más?-

-¿Quieres ver?-

-mmm, está bien- y ahora, de un tirón sacó sus pantalones –Emmett, aquí no. Estamos en el estacionamiento-

-Tranquila, es solo para mostrarte mis calzoncillos… míralos- y se dio vuelta. En el centro de su ropa interior había un corazón, que tenia escrito "Rose&Emmett"

-Lindo-

-¿Quieres ver la parte de adelante?-

-Eh, no-

-Igual te los muestro- y bueno, como no mirar.

-Pero, Emmett, están en blanco-

-No eran letras las que tenías que mirar-

-¿Entonces?... oh, ya entendí- y como reacción me mordí el labio

-¿Por qué no vamos a un lugar más… privado?- me preguntó sensualmente

-¿Y si me niego?- le dije yo con el mismo tono

-No me queda otra más que… raptarte- y luego de subirme al jeep a la "fuerza", él subió rápidamente en el asiento del piloto, solo vestido con sus tentadores calzoncillos.

-Eres un chiste Emmett-

-Pero te gusto así-

-Más que eso, me encantas-

-Te amo Rose-

-Y yo a ti-

_**Fin**_

* * *

**_Hola!... Si!, alfin el final!... se que me demoré, pero valio la pena por que este cap. es el mas largo! me demoré en escribirlo por que tube interrupciones, pero lo importante es que aquí está.  
Ahora, otra cosa, necesito saber si quieren un bonus chapter. tenia pensado algo como el infernoso dia de compras con Alice... muajaja.  
Espero sus opiniones :D_**

**_Besos_**


End file.
